


golden mornings and silky sheets

by always_abridesmaid



Series: sappy boyfriends being happy [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuties, Dorks in Love, He deserves EVERYTHING, It's an AU, M/M, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, and he's also the youngest, anyway bye, but like it's not, fuck the ending of bare tbfh, he's so fucking sleep deprived, i guess this could be pre-canon, i literally love jason so fucking much, i was typing in the ship and jason mcconnell/quinn fabray came up and now i'm confused, i wrote this on a half hour, it's morning, jason loves his boyfriend so much, jason needs love too, jason's pretty sappy, literally all of these kids deserve love, peter deserves everything, peter doesnt sleep, peter has green eyes everyone wake up, peter is short okay, they need so much love, theyre so happy, this is what i'm doing to avoid my aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: jason always thought peter looked prettiest in the morning.





	golden mornings and silky sheets

_November 11th, Senior year_

 

Jason always thought Peter looked prettiest in the mornings. Granted, he thought Peter looked prettiest anytime he saw him. But the way the light shined through the windows and hit Peter's face in a way that made his soulmate glow.

Jason always swore that Peter was of gold. That his boyfriend's shining heart was nothing but pure. Peter always blushed and turned away. He always muttered something like ' _says the boy from heaven itself._ '

Jason laid there, staring at the boy who rarely sleeps slept for what seemed like the first time in years. His mess of red hair sat mussed up to one side of his beautiful face, his eyes closed in a dreamlike way. His cheeks a rosy red.

Jason's limbs entangled with Peter's and the redhead's arms were around his waist. _How could a sin be this heavenly?_ Jason thought. Peter shifted closer, clinging onto Jason's body tighter. A dazed smile laid plastered on Peter's face as his eyes fluttered open for the first time. "How long have you been awake?" He mumbled, voice foggy as if it was far away.

"Not long," Jason's hummed back, caressing the side of Peter's face. "You're a literal angel, you know that?"

Peter buried his head into Jason's shoulder. "Have you met yourself?" The taller boy let out a soft laugh.

"No, but if I did, it would be nothing in comparison to you." Jason smiled at Peter, moving across the silk pillowcase to plant a kiss on Peter's lips.

"I love you, Jason," Peter blurted out, green eyes darting down. He looked up at Jason as quick as he looked down, blue eyes met green and they danced.

"I've loved you from the start, Peter."


End file.
